


没病

by LocatedinMars



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocatedinMars/pseuds/LocatedinMars
Summary: 乔巴觉得他生病了。问题是..乔巴根本搞不清自己得了啥病。他验了血，又做了些别的测试，但是什么都没发现。他没发烧，没有喉咙痛，没有感冒...看起来甚至称得上健康。他也会这么觉得的，如果不是因为——医务室的门打开，索隆的气味进入房间。乔巴转身，然后看见山治站在门口。





	没病

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [not a cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564359) by [adietxt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adietxt/pseuds/adietxt). 



> 感谢01大佬的beta！  
> 快食我小甜饼！总之这篇小短文真是超可爱的，作者大佬说这是有人给她在汤上的点梗，并且她什么山治cp都吃，欢迎各位去她的汤上留言。她的汤id是sanjisock。

乔巴觉得他生病了。

 

（哦不！谁快叫个医生——噢，等等， _我就是_ 医生。）

 

这应该不算个问题的，一开始他这么想——毕竟有谁比能治病的医生更适合生病呢？乔巴又不会拒绝喝药或者死活不肯上床休息，不像船上的某些人——他自然而然地想到了索隆和山治。

 

虽然事情也没有这么简单。问题是……乔巴甚至不知道他到底得了什么病。他验了血，做了一些检查，没有任何结果。他没发烧，没有喉咙痛，也没有感冒....就好像他其实很 _健康_ 一样。他 _也会_ 这么觉得的，如果不是因为——

 

医务室的门打开了，索隆的气味散进房间。

 

乔巴回头，却看见山治站在门口。

 

“乔巴，午饭十分钟内就好。”山治说，对乔巴崩溃的心情一无所觉。山治看起来完全就是山治的样子，也说着山治说的话，但是乔巴无法忽视气味——他又仔细闻了闻空气——气味告诉他山治闻起来毫无疑问跟 _索隆_ 一样，阳光、汗水和一点金属的味道。在那种气味下面还有熟悉的香烟味，但相比之下微弱得很，即使山治就站在 _这_ ，而索隆这会不知道在哪。

 

乔巴觉得他病得真是非常、非常严重。

 

“乔巴？”山治关切地问，把不出声的乔巴喊回现实。“你还好吗？”

 

乔巴摇了摇头，随便讲了个借口。“啊，谢谢你，山治！我很好！只是在想刚看的新书。”

 

山治脸上浮现出小小的、温暖的微笑。那微笑向来能让乔巴打从心底里高兴。“不要忘记来吃饭，好吗？”

 

“事实上我正打算去餐厅呢，”他开心地说，并跟着山治来到甲板。对山治另一餐超棒午饭的期待让他差不多快忘记那一直困扰着他的神秘疾病了。随即他一转身就看见索隆落到甲板上，身上一股浓浓的香烟味。

 

“嘿。”索隆打了个招呼。然后乔巴不得不多瞅他一眼，因为索隆从头到脚都 _淹没_ 在香烟的气味里。

 

他没忍住问了。“索隆，你现在开始抽烟了吗？”

 

索隆一脸嫌弃地皱起鼻子。“我为什么会抽烟？”他一眼扫过山治，然后说：“抽烟很恶心。”

 

“你的 _脸_ 也很恶心，”山治呛回去。

 

索隆没理他，而是蹲下来直视乔巴。“为什么这么问？你觉得我的呼吸有什么问题吗？”

 

乔巴的心因为索隆对他身为医生的无言信任而感到雀跃。“没有，”他摇头。“就是，你闻起来像山治。”

 

正朝索隆咆哮着的山治突然闭上了嘴。

 

“事实上，山治闻起来也像你，”乔巴补充道。“你们俩闻起来像对方，我觉得这是我鼻子出了什么问题。”他茫然地揉着自己的鼻子。“我大概是生病了。”

 

索隆大笑出声，山治的脸一下就红了。

 

乔巴眨了眨眼，然后着急地问山治：“怎么了？山治也生病了吗？你的脸很红！”

 

索隆笑得更开心，山治的脸更红了。哦不！这是传染病吗？

 

乔巴感觉到有什么在摸自己的帽子，然后看见索隆在轻轻拍他。“别担心，”索隆说。“没有人生病。至少不是 _那种_ 生病。”

 

山治朝索隆踹了一脚，被轻易躲开了。“闭嘴绿藻头，别给他灌输 _那种观念_ 。”

 

索隆则得意地笑。“说这话的人现在脸红得像龙虾。”

 

“因为我有起码的节操，混球！”

 

看见索隆和山治像以往一样打架争吵能让人冷静，所以乔巴放任他们那样了。他们的声音逐渐融进背景里。山治看起来跟以往一样有精神，所以他肯定没有生病。

 

入夜之前乔巴都完全忘了这事。今晚是索隆守夜，山治说他会在厨房呆着，但乔巴能闻到山治正在瞭望室里。他们的气味互相混在一起，甚至比下午的时候还要严重，乔巴完全想不明白为什么。考虑到他们的身体实在是贴得非常之近，他本应觉得他们在打架。但是完全没有任何声音传下来，所以他们又肯定没在打架。

 

我肯定是生病了。谁快叫个医生来吧，乔巴痛苦地想。


End file.
